Carry You Home
by Elfsong
Summary: Elrohir is going to the Grey Havens with his family. Legolas tries to handle being left behind. Au, Songfic song from ROTK, Slash!


Inspired by _Into the West_ by Annie Lennox

A/N: Please be gentle with me, this is the first attempt I have ever made at a Lord of the Rings fanfic, even though I've been obsessed since The Fellowship of the Ring.This is an AU at parts, because it's fun, oh, and the pairing is slash.

§§

Legolas looked up at the darker elf. The elder immortal stroked his hair away from his face gently. He was having more success at stemming his tears than the Mirkwood prince was. Legolas' face buried back into the other's shoulder. "Do you have to leave?" he whispered. The dark-haired elf smiled at the prince sadly.

"You know I do. If Ada leaves without me, I'll die."

"But it's not fair," Legolas whimpered.

"We will see each other again, that I promise you. But for now, we both must sleep. I will not be leaving for another two weeks yet, and I plan to enjoy the time I have left in Middle Earth." That said, the elf pulled Legolas' head down onto the pillow and curled up against him. He stroked the blond elf's back as deep shudders racked though the younger's body.

After a few hours the younger elf finally fell asleep, but even his dreams offered no relief from the stark feeling of abandonment. In his dreams, he saw the people he had loved in the past, but who had already left Middle Earth in one way or another.

His grandfather had been killed in a war, and though Legolas had few memories of him, he still loved him. His mother had had to leave Middle Earth not long after his birth. Originally he was supposed to have a twin sister, but she died in the delivery room, causing his mother such grief that even he three sons, older daughter, and husband put together could not help her. She would have faded if she hadn't left.

His two brothers, Nelthorien and Bestral, were over five centuries his senior, and Nelthorien was two decades older than Bestral. They had little or no time for their younger brother. His father, overcome by his grief at last, had traveled to the Grey Havens a little over a decade after the destruction of the Ring of Power, taking his daughter and leaving Mirkwood in the capable hands of his heir.

Also, three of Legolas' friends had gone to the Grey Havens four years after the Fellowship was broken. Sam was to be going soon, as were his best friend Elladen, and lover Elrohir. The twin sons of Elrond Halfelven had to leave with their father or become mortal. Arwen, their younger sister, had chosen a mortal life. His childhood friend, Haldir of Lothlorien, had died in the last battle of the Ring of Power.

He could feel every one of his family members and friends calling to him. Begging him to come home. He missed them more than would have thought possible, even the mother and grandparents he had never known. Now he would miss his closest friends, and the other half of his heart, as well. But he could not leave just yet. There were still things to do.

"Legolas? Please come with me; we need to have a talk." Elrohir gently pried the elf off of his arm and handed him over to the Lord of Imladris. Legolas followed into the study, wondering what he had done wrong. He couldn't recall pulling any pranks lately; he was unwilling to do anything that might separate him from his love in the last few days with him.

He was careful not to smother Elrohir, though. They had known each other from the time they were small, and because of that, Legolas and the twins could read each other when even their own families could not. Whenever Legolas felt that Elladen or Elrohir, or even both, needed some space, he would leave them for awhile. They usually caught up with him in about an hour and they would spend the rest of the day together.

"Legolas?"

"Forgive me, Lord Elrond. I was… lost in my own thoughts."

"I could see that. Would you care to tell me what was so forefront in your mind that you missed hearing your name called three times?"

Legolas flushed when he heard how lost in thought he had been. "I was thinking of Elladen and Elrohir, Lord Elrond. And how we knew each other so well."

"You are going to miss them, aren't you?" Elrond asked gently, knowing the answer, but needing to hear the younger elf say it out loud.

"Yes. If I could go with you, I would, but my brothers still need me in Mirkwood. It's slowly returning to Greenwood, but they still need as much help as they can get."

"I understand, and so do your brothers. They know what pain it is causing you to not go with us, and they are determined to make this take as little time as possible, so you may soon be reunited with my son. The twins realize this, too. They would stay with you if they could. Legolas?"

"I'm sorry, Lord Elrond. I just can't make them stop." Elrond pulled the distraught elf into a hug, and then wiped the tears from his face.

"I would not ask you to stop. It is healthy that you allow yourself this release of emotions."

"But it seems that I am always crying lately! I do nothing else!"

"It just proves that you'll miss us, my love," Elrohir whispered softly, pulling the blond into an embrace from behind him. Legolas turned into the comforting arms, and Elrohir pulled him closer.

"You should take him somewhere for awhile, where the two of you can talk this out," Elrond suggested to his younger son. Elrohir nodded and guided Legolas out the door.

"What is that song?" Elrohir smiled at the elf curled up in his lap. He kissed the pale hair gently before answering.

"It was supposed to be a lullaby, but you woke up," Elrohir answered, regarding the song he had just been singing quietly.

"Where did you hear it?" Once begun, Legolas' curiosity would not be sated until he learned everything about the subject.

"I made it up just as I went along."

"What's it supposed to be about?" Legolas asked, leaning against the half-elf's chest.

"About going to the Grey Havens. You will be there with me soon."

"How do you know?"

"My father not only passed down the choice between mortality and immortality, but a small amount of foresight."

"So you can see the future?"

"Enough to know that you and I will be reunited before you become as old as I am now."

"So it will be less than twenty years," Legolas murmured to himself, not asking a question, but stating a fact.

"Yes. Does that make you feel better?"

"Much."

"But that's only one path the future might take, Elrohir."

"'Ro?"

"Thanks a lot Elladen. I was trying to make him feel better. Yes, Legolas. That is just one possible outcome, but it is one of the better."

"Can you tell me the best?"

"No."

"Elladen!"

"No. You cannot get his hopes up like that."

"But you saw it too?"

"As did Ada. But you cannot tell him."

"He would greatly appreciate it if you would stop talking about him as if he wasn't here," Legolas growled, leaving no doubt as to his mood.

"Sorry, Legolas."

"Yeah, but we can't tell you, I'm sorry."

"Can you give me the worst outcome?"

"I can," Elrohir started, but shook his head when Legolas' eyes lit up with hope, "but I won't."

"Why not?"

"That would have you even more mopey than you have been lately. I would like to enjoy my last two weeks on Middle Earth." Elladen answered, his grin softening the sting his words would have normally caused.

"Have I been that bad?"

"Worse!" Elrohir laughed. "Come on. We need to do something fun."

"And what do you have in mind?"

"Mischief, mayhem, and magnolias."

"I'll admit I've never heard of that combination before, but it sounds fun," Legolas grinned. He stood up, helping his former chair do the same. "So who do you have in mind for this bit of sport?"

"Ada… and Glofindel."

"You do know that if you get killed you'll never get to take a ship to the Grey Havens, right?"

"Yep. But we won't get killed. They're too happy about finally being able to relax to get too mad."

"Then where's the fun?"

"It doesn't stop with them." All three laughed maniacally, causing most of the staff to fear for, if not their lives, their sanity. The rest of the staff just ran. They knew that that laugh, coming from those elves, could forebode nothing good.

"Elladen! Elrohir! Legolas! Get back and I'll skin you alive!"

"That's not very good incentive for us to stop then, is it?" The twins and their friend ran though the halls of Imladris, trying to escape their pursuer.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be mad!" Legolas yelled at Elrohir.

"That was before Elladen decided to put dye in his shampoo."

"Come on!" Elladen defended himself. "Glorfindel looks funny like that, admit it!" His younger twin and their best friend looked back and laughed. They nodded their heads and continued laughing, running the whole time.

"Yes, but did it have to be a shade that bright? His hair is hurting my eyes."

"I don't know. I think Neon Green suits Glorfi fine."

"Glorfi?"

"When he finds out it's his new nickname he might forgive us the magnolias and hair dye."

"But he'll kill us for the nickname!"

"Blame it on me. When I get back to Mirkwood, Nelthorien and Bestral will protect me."

"For how long?"

"Until he needs to return back here so he can leave for the Grey Havens?"

"Works for me!"

Elladen and Elrohir sat opposite each other in the Great Hall. They had a board game spread out between them, but neither was concentrating over much on it. Legolas lay on a couch next to the fire, drying his clothes. They had managed to escape Glorfindel, but at a cost. Legolas had fallen into the river and begun splashing the elder elf. Glorfindel, thinking such childish behavior beneath him, had stalked off. Legolas had been soaked.

They had returned to the building and made their way inside, but saw Glorfindel guarding their doors, so Legolas was stuck in wet clothing. The young elves were not worried in the least about getting sick, but wet clothing got very uncomfortable very quickly. They headed to the Great Hall, where a fire always burned: day or night, winter, spring, fall, or summer, wet or dry, hot or cold. Legolas immediately sat in front of it, and the twins began a game to amuse themselves while their friend dried.

Looking over, they saw that the blond had gotten a bit too comfortable on the couch. The prince was draped over the couch, a look of utter relaxation on his face. His eyes were glazed, and his steady breathing confirmed his state of wakefulness. Mindful of his slumber, the twins lowered their voices somewhat.

"Which do you think will happen?" Elrohir asked.

"I have no idea. We would have to ask Grandmother, but she left with Grandfather, Gandalf, and Frodo. I'm hoping it's not the worst."

"That would kill us… seriously."

"What did it look like in your vision?" Elladen asked.

"We stayed behind to wait for him, and we traveled with him to Mirkwood. We were attacked by a final band of orcs and spiders. Somehow the foul creatures had managed to form an alliance. A spider bit Legolas' neck while an orc stabbed him. He lasted only long enough to say he was sorry for something. We went into a frenzy and killed as many as we could, but we weren't being careful. We died simultaneously, you with an orc sword, and me with a spider bite. Then his brothers showed up, killed the rest of the attackers, and eventually faded."

"That's the same thing I saw."

"What did you see of the best? I love that one."

"Of course you do," Elladen agreed. "It's the happily ever after that everyone hopes for. We were told by… I don't know. He looked like Gandalf, but I doubt that that's probable. Anyway, we were told that we could wait for him. We took the long route, enjoying the scenery. We came upon a small group of orcs and killed them. When we got to Mirkwood, we came upon a battle with spiders and we helped defeat them. That cleared out the last of the foul beasts, and returned the forest to Greenwood. Gimli came by to see us, and he was getting on in years. He had a white beard and everything. We took him with us on one of the last boats sailing from Middle Earth."

"Well, Gimli would be old by now."

"Really?"

"Elladen! Can't you remember the aging process of the friends of your best friend?"

"Not really."

"What will I do with you? It's been almost six decades since Aragorn became king."

"Is that why he's looking kinda gray? Elrohir?" His twin was not listening however, he was too busy bashing his head into the table.

"I love you, Legolas."

"Please don't leave." Legolas' voice was barely a whisper, so light that the wind almost drowned it. Elrohir still heard it, though.

"I have to. Legolas, Little Prince of Mirkwood, we will see each other again."

"How do you know?"

"My heart tells me so."

"My heart does not feel right on this, Elrohir."

"Then mine will have to enough for us both. I know all possible outcomes for this, and I know that we will be reunited."

"I place all my trust in you. I love you."

"I love you, too." Elrohir bent his head slightly to give the blond elf a soft kiss on his cheek. Legolas looked up, his tear-filled blue eyes a mixture of hope and sadness. "Please do not cry, Legolas." He pulled the smaller elf against him. "Smile for us, all of us?"

"How can I when I have to say goodbye to you?"

"This is not goodbye, Legolas. We will see each other again, and then it will be forever. Smile that we are going to freedom, and that you will soon be joining us." Legolas sniffled, but nodded and offered Elrohir that barest ghost of his usual smile. "Please, Love, you're breaking my heart." At that, and the look Elrohir somehow managed to give him, Legolas hugged him tightly and offered a brilliant, yet still diminished, smile.

Both had already said their farewells to everyone else, so when Elrohir finally disentangled himself from Legolas' grip, he walked onto the boat, leaving an incredibly forlorn looking prince standing on the dock. Inwardly he smiled in relief when Arwen and Aragorn walked up to him to offer comfort. The blond elf buried his face in his human friend's chest for a moment before looking back to the boat. Elrohir and Legolas watched the spot where the other was long after they had passed from each other's sight.

Legolas faced a subdued reunion with his brothers without a hint of emotion. The brothers were worried about him, but were inexperienced with how to take care of him. They unwittingly did the best thing they could have. He was constantly in the presence of one or both of his brothers. They were there whenever he needed support. They helped him grieve his loss, and helped him get his mind off what he had loss – though they all, even Legolas, knew the loss was only temporary – through hunting parties, jokes, wine, and an excess of things to do.

One day Nelthorien came into Legolas' room to talk about an upcoming party, and found the younger elf in a corner of his room, clutching his stomach, and crying so hard he was heaving. The smaller elf didn't notice when his brother entered, or when Nelthorien wrapped his arms around Legolas' trembling form. He vaguely felt being lifted and carried somewhere, then being set down on something immeasurably soft. He felt his oldest brother climb into the bed with him, and felt the arms wrapped around him.

"It's okay, baby brother. You'll see him again soon." Legolas began crying again when he heard the whispered reassurance. Nelthorien began rocking his youngest brother. He smiled around his concern for his brother when he heard another sob. This was the first time Legolas had really allowed Elrohir's leaving to affect him. Because of this breakdown, Nelthorien had hope that his brother would eventually heal, and not become bitter towards the people who had left him.

Legolas eventually wore himself out and fell asleep in their parents' giant bed. It had always comforted both Nelthorien and Bestral when their parents had gone, and they were much older than Legolas. Granted the youngest had been an adult for many years, but no matter how old a person is, it hurts to lose someone.

Gimli arrived later that week, and he and Legolas began reminiscing and talking about the future. The older brothers were grateful to this dwarf for bringing their brother out of his shell of a life. Less than a month later, all four – the three elf brothers, and the youngest's dwarf friend – were on a boat headed to the Grey Havens. As they neared the shore, Legolas' keen ears picked up a familiar melody.

Legolas jumped out of the boat and into the waiting arms of Elrohir. After assuring himself that Elrohir was definitely with him and there to stay, he went on the greet his parents and grandparents. Galadriel and Celeborn stood with their family – Their daughter Celebrian, her husband Elrond, and their son Elladen – watching the reunions. She smiled when she saw a rejuvenating dwarf step off the boat, looking somewhat green.

Elrohir and Legolas were almost surgically attached after that. The rest of the elves who knew them, both in Middle, and Elrohir in the Grey Havens, were thrilled that both of them seemed to know such peace at last.

§§

A/N: I know it was long, but please review anyway and let me know what you think? I just started getting into the Elrohir/Legolas pairing last night, and when I woke up this morning this story was in my head. I hope you enjoyed it. And Please review and let me know if I should give up on writing LOTR, give up on writing altogether, or if it's good enough that I should keep writing LOTR. Thankies!


End file.
